In May, 2004, to obtain this variety, a red-based nameless variety of a culture line possessed by Applicant was crossbred with mixed pollens of nameless varieties of a culture line possessed by Applicant in a farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan. Compared to ‘Hannyajisenred6106’, the red-based nameless variety had waved petals and slightly larger flowers. The mixed pollens were obtained from several nameless varieties such as a pink-based variety, a deep-red-based variety, and a rose-based variety.
In February, 2005, a plant was grown through the above crossbred and a resultant seed was planted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (germinate) and then bloom. This planting was carried out to expect that some varied plant could be obtained.
In April, 2006, among several hundreds of the flowering plants, some compact plants having slightly small flowers, bright color and not-waved petals appeared. Then, one of these plants was selected and a branch (stem) thereof was removed and insterted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (cutting, i.e., vegetative reproduction) and such a vegetative reproduction was repeated for propagation.
In June, 2007, the culture was completed after ensuring uniformity and stability. In other words, it was confirmed that the plant having slightly small flowers, bright color and not-waved petals, which was ‘Hannyajisenred6106’, could be obtained with uniformity and stability, and the above repetition was completed.